He Haunts Me
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: HarryDraco: ::: Angst songfic. Draco is in love with Harry. Harry hates Draco, or he thinks he does. The only reason Harry defeated Voldemort was because Draco threw himself in front of an Avada Kedavra to save Harry. Lucius hates Harry for hating Draco,


Here it the one that I promised would go with my MUSIC VIDEO, the link it at the end.

Enjoy and please review me!!

"**He Haunts Me**"

**Disclaimer:** J.K's all of them, damn her… Song by AFI: "This Time Imperfect". I ALSO MADE A MUSIC VIDEO FOR IT… link at end.

**Summery:** HarryDraco::: Angst song-fic. Draco is in love with Harry. Harry hates Draco, or he thinks he does. The only reason Harry defeated Voldemort was because Draco threw himself in front of an Avada Kedavra to save Harry. Lucius hates Harry for hating Draco, even though now Harry knows he loved Draco! Lucius wishes Harry had died instead, and Harry agrees. Slash, etc! HP/DM (main)

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

**Characters: ** Main – Harry, Draco, Lucius.

Other – Dumbledore, Dursley's, Mrs. Figg, Ron, Voldemort.

**Rating:** NC-17!! SLASH! RAPE!

**A/N:** Song-fic… Don't own the song, nah, nah! Set in 7th Year.

**Music Video:** I seem to have cut the first Verse out of the Video for some reason… It was there when I cut the song! Weird! (The song is taken from the 'Sing the Sorrows' album, and it's the hidden song at the end of Track 14, 'Now The World'. LINK AT BOTTOM OF PAGE

_XXX_

**Words:** 4,841

**He Haunts Me**

_I cannot leave here, I cannot stay,  
Forever haunted, more than afraid.  
Asphyxiate on words I would say,  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky, as I turn blue. _

Draco Malfoy couldn't tell you how it happened or when it happened. But it did happen, and he knew the why of it. He was so beautiful, all green eyed and sable haired, His skin tanned and His body lightly muscled. He was kind and He was funny, Draco had seen how all the Gryffindor's laughed at his jokes, Draco could see how they actually meant it unlike some of the other's in the School who only laughed because He was famous. Draco knew He was loyal and brave, and fearless when it came to protecting those He loved. And Draco would give his life to be one of the people He cared about.

Those among others were all the reasons why. Draco Malfoy knew it was true, he'd denied it for years, but he couldn't anymore. He had woken up one morning and realized that he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was head over heels in love with his archenemy, Harry James Potter.

_There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lies,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me._

It didn't matter to Draco, how many times he had hurt Harry or teased Harry or called Harry's friends rude names, it didn't matter. Draco was determined to be friends with him, if not lovers. His Father was completely one hundred percent behind Draco in his decision. Voldemort's return and Lucius' subsequent arrest had tarnished the Malfoy name somewhat. And regardless of whether Potter was Half-Blooded or not, marrying him into the family would make the Malfoy name as Proud and Noble as it once was, before Abraxas Malfoy joined that charlatan Riddle. The man wasn't even Pureblood himself!

With that in mind, Lucius had fire-called Albus Dumbledore; the Headmaster of Draco's school Hogwarts. When Dumbledore came through the fireplace and into Malfoy Manor, he had, to be honest, expected Death Eaters to swarm at him. Instead Lucius, who stood as composed and cold as always, met him and by Draco, who was fiddling with the edge of his sleeves nervously. Lucius tapped his hands with the head of his snake cane, and Draco fell still.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Albus. Come, we shall speak in my Study. Draco, Albus, follow me please." While Lucius did love his Son, and want the boy to be happy, he was strict as well. His Family honour was as important or maybe more so than his Son's choice of bride, or in this case groom.

Lucius Malfoy had offered his services as a spy inside Voldemort's Inner Circle that night, in return for membership into the Order of the Phoenix – for he and Draco both – as well as protection against the Aurors after the War was over.

Dumbledore had gladly accepted the terms, and happily led them all back to the fireplace and revealed his Secret of Grimmauld Place. When both Malfoy men had memorized the address, they flooed to Wisteria Walk together. "There is one thing I must do first," Dumbledore had told them, but refused to elaborate. With a shrug, the Malfoy's followed. It would be worth it in the end.

"Ah, Mrs. Figg, hello my dear. And how is my boy today?" Dumbledore greeted the Squib pleasantly. She sighed and shook her head.

"That Uncle of his Albus!" She hissed.

He sighed, ignoring the two Malfoy's. "A necessary evil." He smiled and nodded 'goodbye' then beckoned the blonds to follow him. He walked out of the front door and down the street, sighing when he reached a road labelled 'Privet Drive', "Here we are my boys."

Draco frowned; he didn't see what was so special about the place. But, if they followed the Headmaster, the man would eventually lead him to Harry. Draco grinned and walked faster, he couldn't wait to get to Order headquarters.

_I cannot stay here, I cannot leave  
Just like all I loved, I'm make-believe  
Imagined heart, I disappear  
Seems...no one will appear here and make me real._

Harry Potter sighed, there were a lot of people he hated but only a hand full he despised. He hated his Primary school teachers for being so blind to Dudley's bullying, he hated the children for fearing Dudley, he hated the Headmaster sometimes for sending him back to his Uncle, he hated his Aunt and his Cousin, he hated Voldemort, he hated his Mother for protecting him and dying instead of living for him, he hated her for having Petunia as a Sister, he hated the Slytherins who were always ruining his Potions, he hated the Potions Master even though he respected Snape as well.

He despised his Uncle Vernon and Draco Malfoy.

While he despised Malfoy he wouldn't wish the boy dead, that would be sinking to the blonds level. He did however feel death was too good a fate for Vernon. Harry groaned as he rolled onto his back, gasping as pain laced through him. His back was criss-crossed with angry red welts and faint white scars, the welts still weeping blood. With a groan he sat up slowly, his hand twitching as he fought not to reach back and feel his wounds.

He would heal. He always did.

Harry Potter hated Malfoy, well hate was too nice a word; Harry Potter despised Malfoy. He hated the blond more than he hated Voldemort. Voldemort was after him because of a prophecy that said either the Dark Lord kill Harry, or Harry would kill the Dark Lord. You couldn't fault Voldemort for that, although Harry hated him because if Voldemort hadn't have attacked him as a child there wouldn't even be a valid prophecy. Stupid snake-face!

Malfoy however didn't have such an excuse. He was just a snobby, arrogant, stuck up, pissant of a brat that didn't get enough manners beaten into him when he was a child and therefore still relatively pliant, Harry supposed. Malfoy was always getting the Slytherins to gang up on Harry and his friends more than anyone else in the School. Malfoy was always getting him into detention or making Harry loose house points or get shouted at by Snape or Filch – who he hated as well by the way – and the year before last Malfoy had gotten him thrown off the House team. Bastard!

With Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban recently, Malfoy had been twice as bad. He was forever threatening to kill Harry or hand him over to Voldemort and the brunette was sick of it. One more year and he were free, no more Dursley's, no more Malfoy, and hopefully no more Voldemort as well. If he never saw Malfoy again – before School this year or after School at the end of the year – Harry could die happy.

"Boy!" Vernon screamed from downstairs, his fat arse probably squashing the couch as he beady eyes stared at the television. "Get the door, Freak!"

Harry sighed, he could barely move his Uncle had almost beaten him unconscious, and he had to get the door? In all honesty, what was wrong with Dudley getting the door? The git was probably on his way out to beat up an eleven year old of something, couldn't he open the door while he was going? Harry groaned as pain shot through his back and down his spinal cord making his legs tremble. Harry had to lean against the wall to stop himself falling back to the floor.

"Coming Uncle Vernon." He said, hoping it were loud enough for Vernon to hear, and praying he reached the door before Vernon got irritated by the doorbell and answered it himself. He couldn't afford another beating, not so soon after the last.

_There are no flowers, no, not this time  
There will be no angels gracing the lies  
Just these stark words I find  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak  
I'd share with you could I only speak  
Just how much this hurts me._

Draco sighed, honestly what was taking so long? Did these people have servants or something equivalent to a House Elf? They looked pretty well of, Draco supposed, for Muggles. He let out an impatient sigh and Dumbledore's eyes dimmed a little as he stared worriedly at the door. They all knew there were people in the house, so why didn't they answer. Dumbledore was about to blast the door open when it swung inward.

"Hello, Dursley residence, may I help you Sirs?" The child – teenager maybe, it was hard to tell – asked quietly his head dipped. His raven hair was dirty and greasy, and he was rather pale. His arms were shaking and his legs too, the boy seemed barely able to stand up right. He was sickly thin and there were dark rings under his eyes. He looked up and Draco gasped. Only one person he knew had Avada Kedavra coloured eyes. "You!" Harry hissed.

"Potter!" Lucius gasped in shock, turning to look at Dumbledore. "What happened to you boy?"

"Ask him!" Harry sneered at Dumbledore. "How dare you come here, are you fucking crazy? Get out and don't come back!" Harry hissed angrily, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh my boy, I never thought it was this bad. Come to Mrs. Figg's house in thirty minutes and we'll go to headquarters." Dumbledore sighed and stepped away from the door. Without waiting for Lucius or Draco to back away Harry slammed it in their faces.

"Who was it boy?" Vernon asked.

"Some man, Sir. He was looking for an address, he said his family moved in around here."

"Must be that house up the road, it was on sale earlier, right love?" Vernon just grunted and Petunia scowled. "Well, Freak, go back to your room then!"

"Yes Ma'am, thank you Sir." Harry dipped his head and walked backwards to the stairs.

"And don't drip blood everywhere." Vernon roared, loud enough for it to be heard outside.

"Yes Sir," Harry sighed, the back of his shirt was stained red again.

Outside the house, Draco gaped at the door. Why would Harry be bleeding? "What happened to him?" He whispered.

"It is a necessary evil," Dumbledore insisted, "come, we must head back to Mrs. Figg's home." The elder man turned and began to walk down the road, Lucius following him with a scowl across his face. While he didn't like Potter he was completely against child abuse, magical children at any rate, and what Dumbledore was allowing that Muggle to do, to the Boy-Who-Lived no less, was horrendous.

Draco bit his lip, he wanted to go inside and hex the Muggle's balls off. He was of age, so it wouldn't matter if he used magic, and he could always claim it was self-defence if anyone said anything. "Come Master Malfoy," Draco turned to glare at his Headmaster but did as he was told, following the adults down the road and further away from the only person he'd give his life to protect.

Thirty minutes passed slowly at Mrs. Figg's house. In what seemed like an age later the doorbell rang, and Draco despite proper protocol ran to answer the door of someone else's house. Mrs. Figg just laughed and continued to pour tea. "Charming boy," she muttered as she heard him stuttering at the door.

"What Malfoy, have I got something on my face?"

"Uh, um, n-no, you don't I just, uh, hello." The blond swallowed, his face began to turn red as he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah whatever, hello to you too," Harry snorted and pushed past the blond. "Dumbledore what the hell are you playing at? Turning up with two other Wizards! Are you trying to get me killed?" Harry shouted, his face red with anger. The twinkle was completely gone from Dumbledore's eyes now.

"Forgive me, my boy. Something came up and I had no choice but to bring the Malfoy's with me."

"And they couldn't wait here? Or you couldn't send Mrs. Figg to get me?" Harry hissed incredulously. The flush that spread across the old man's cheeks told Harry all he needed to know; Dumbledore hadn't even considered it, Dumbledore thought his name alone was enough to keep Harry safe, regardless of what happened in the Muggles presence. "You fool!"

He sneered at Lucius, "If you value your life, I suggest going back to Voldemort. He is less likely to 'forget' important things." Harry hissed and moved to Mrs. Figg's fireplace. He took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, jumping inside and shouting "12 Grimmauld Place," as a green flame sprang to life.

Draco and Lucius traded looks, and Draco shook his head 'no'. Harry's suggestion or not, the blond was not going back to Voldemort and he was not giving up on Harry.

_I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
(Cuts through my day, and sinks into my dreams.)  
I'd tell you that it haunts me,  
(Cuts through my day, and sinks into my dreams.)  
You don't care that it haunts me._

Nothing consequential happened until May of Harry's seventh year. Sure he finally decided he didn't despise Malfoy as much as he used to believe he did, but that was nothing compared to the Final Battle. Malfoy was less of a pain in the arse as he had been years previous. The blond was actually what normal people would consider to be nice, but Ron insisted there was a punch line coming. Harry refused to be the butt of Malfoy's jokes, and so avoided him as often as he could to begin with. Soon enough, it became obvious to even Ron that Draco Malfoy was not out to get Harry.

Draco Malfoy just wanted to be friends.

And so Harry let him. It took a while, but soon Harry grew to trust Draco more than he trusted Ron or Hermione. Lucius was also an important factor in Harry's life now. Since his disastrous Occlumency lessons with Snape in fifth year, Harry hadn't had any more training. Lucius practically coerced Harry into duelling with him at every opportunity. The Malfoy patriarch refused to allow the Dark Lord to win and kill him and his Son because Harry was too arrogant and lazy to learn anything.

Harry had scoffed, and said he was willing to learn but no one had offered. Lucius refused to believe Dumbledore could be so negligent in the time of War and had pushed Harry insanely hard for lying to him. By their second month of training together, Harry had fallen unconscious no less than nineteen times, and Lucius had to concede defeat. The boy was trying, Dumbledore was holding him back not Harry's supposed arrogance.

Draco had waited until Valentine's Day and sent Harry a poem, unsigned, using Hedwig so it couldn't be traced back to him. He wasn't quite ready for Harry to reject him yet. Harry had opened the letter on the morning of February 14th and frowned.

"What's it say mate?" Ron had shouted through a mouthful of food. Draco sneered at him across the room.

Harry had read aloud to his friends, "Kiss me with kisses of thy mouth, For thy love is better than wine. Thou hast ravished my heart with one of thine eyes… And the roof of thy mouth is like the best wine… I am my beloved, and my beloved is mine. Set me as a seal upon thine heart For love is strong as death." Harry frowned as he read over the poem again and sighed.

"Well it's better than his eyes are as green as fresh pickled toad," Ron laughed and down the table Ginny Weasley flushed bright red and looked down at the table, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes.

Later that week, Harry had cornered Draco after Potions and shoved him up against the wall. "You wrote it didn't you?"

"Yes," Draco admitted quietly, "I know you don't love me and I don't mind, really, I just… well I love you and I wanted you to know." Harry sneered at him.

"You don't love me Malfoy, you barely know me!" Draco frowned and pushed Harry away.

"Malfoy again am I? Fuck you Potter!" He spat the name out like it was poison and turned on his heel and marched away angrily. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Draco was not allowed to love him, if Draco loved him, Draco would die. That's what happened to people Harry loved. Cedric, his Parents, Sirius; anyone Harry loved died. Harry didn't want to lose Draco too. It was best to be hated by the blond, than have him dead as well.

Lucius Malfoy had raged for hours straight when he finally got the reason for Draco's tears out of his Son. Potter had rejected Draco! Potter had driven his Son to tears, and Lucius was not impressed. What every grudging respect and admiration they held for one another was put on hold after Draco was rejected and Lucius went all out on Harry. The younger blond was horrified when he heard his Father had put Harry in the hospital wing after holding him under the Cruciatus for an hour. Lucius had used it to 'train' Harry to fight it off, to 'help' Harry get stronger. While Dumbledore believed him, Draco was livid.

Draco had chewed the face of his Father and Lucius never used the Cruciatus again, even when Harry begged to train under it. Soon May rolled around, and Draco and Harry were still on shaky terms with each other. Now that Harry knew Draco loved him, it was harder for Draco to stop himself from staring at the dark haired boy, or sighing in happiness when Harry smiled in his direction or from breathing in deeply whenever Harry was close enough for Draco to smell him. It unnerved Harry, because every time Draco did something like that, Harry had to pinch his thighs to stop himself from jumping the blond and kissing him senseless.

He felt something for Draco, but he wasn't sure what yet. And even if he figured it out, nothing could happen till Voldemort was gone, or Draco would be in even more danger.

April 30th came soon, and Dumbledore had been told by a reliable source that Voldemort planned to attack the castle on May the 1st, the next day. Draco didn't want to die or risk Harry dying without having at least one kiss from the brunette. So without giving Harry any warning, the blond grabbed Harry's jaw in one hand and forced his lips onto Harry's. The brunette didn't struggle as much as Draco thought he would.

Instead Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled the blond deeper into a kiss. Before Draco was able to figure out what was happening, Harry had ripped his shirt of, and then removed his own shirt and was working on Draco's belt. The blond wasn't about to complain, and helped Harry unfasten his trousers and slipped them off, before removing Harry's too. They were out in the middle of the Dungeons corridor, where anyone could walk passed them and catch them but Draco didn't care because he was about to make love to Harry.

Harry lay down on the floor beneath him, before Draco could catch sight of the scars along his back. His legs were spread wide and the blond was heady with desire. Unable to think straight, he prepared Harry and sank inside of the virgin brunette. Harry was beneath him, and after the War was done with, Draco would make Harry see how much they were meant to be together. When they came, Draco rolled off the brunette and Harry hurriedly redressed. Draco followed suit, and allowed Harry to lead him back to his Headboy room. They curled up together and just slept.

Harry couldn't remember what happened next, he vaguely remembered waking up the next morning, Draco peppering kisses along his collarbone and neck. He could remember eating breakfast – toast, pumpkin juice and eggs – and he remembered walking outside towards the Forbidden Forest, where Voldemort was disabling the Wards surrounding Hogwarts while his Death Eaters watched with avid interest.

He remembered seeing a green light fly towards him, but he couldn't remember it hitting him. Harry could remember sending a green light back and he could remember the look of pure surprise that crossed Voldemort's face as he was hit with the Killing Curse, and another as Harry recast it. But he couldn't remember where Draco went.

He woke a week later, and called out for the blond. Madame Pomfrey had explained that Draco was the one who took the Killing Curse for him, much as his Mother did years ago. Draco had saved his life at the expense of his own. Draco Malfoy was gone, dead and gone, and it became glaringly obvious to Harry that Draco was right.

Harry was head over heels in love with the blond. But it was too late to tell him.

_Oh!!!  
There are no flowers, no, not this time  
There will be no angels gracing the lies  
Just these stark words I find  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak  
I'd share with you could I only speak. _ _  
_

Lucius had never hated anyone more than he hated Harry Potter. Draco had loved Harry, Lucius had changed sides so Draco could be with Harry and Harry had rejected his Son. Draco had given his heart to and his life for Harry Potter and the bloody ignorant selfish prat waits until his Son was dead before coming to his senses.

The brunette had the gall to walk around the School like a zombie, pale and practically lifeless, bemoaning his fate and the fact that Draco was dead. He mourned Draco's death because he 'loved' him. He didn't bloody well love him while he was alive though, that might have been too easy! The fucking Gryffindor was just hamming it up, trying to get sympathy and take the attention away from Draco's heroic moment.

Lucius sobbed, he wanted his Son back. His wife was a waste of time and space, the evil bitch that she was. His Son was the only other person he truly cared for, and he had lost Draco because of Harry Potter. Draco had loved Harry, and as Draco's grieving Father protocol dictated that Lucius should be the one to care for Harry should Harry have no one else – and unfortunately the boy had no one else. But Lucius didn't want to even look at Harry anymore.

Lucius hated Harry. If it weren't for Harry, Draco would be alive.

If it weren't for me, Harry thought as he left the infirmary in late June, Draco would still be alive.

It was the 29th June, the night of the Graduation Ceremony and subsequent Ball, and Harry wasn't really in the mood. He really loved Draco, even if he was so oblivious he hadn't realized it in time, but he loved Draco. And he understood why Lucius was being positively unbearable towards him, he did, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

He had been feeling sick lately, he had been paler than normal, eating less and throwing up, and while Lucius thought he was sympathy seeking, Harry knew differently. Ron had gone with him to Madame Pomfrey and together they had sedated Harry because the boy had gotten so worked up he lost control of his magic almost bring the Infirmary down on their heads.

"Harry have you had sex with a boy before?"

"Uh, yes Madame, but uh-"

She cut in before Harry could ask what the question had to do with his illness. "Recently Harry?"

"Yes, last April, the 30th." Harry frowned, "why?"

"Never you mind young man. Raise your hands in the air." Harry did and Madame Pomfrey had cast spell after spell at him, and Ron had gasped and turned bright red when Harry's stomach began to glow a pale blue colour. "As I thought. Congratulations, you and your – lover? – are about to become Father's."

"Fathers?" Harry had whispered, he remembered the panic that had coursed through him at the thought of telling Lucius he was carrying the child of his dead Son. He was convinced the child would be taken from him.

"Are you telling the other Dad Harry?" Ron asked quietly. Harry had paled and looked away, tears pooling in his eyes. "Did they, you know, die?" Harry nodded and Ron began to list the Gryffindor males who had died in the Final Battle, but Harry didn't react to any of them.

He made this way through Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but refused to even contemplate Harry carrying a Slytherin's child. Slytherin had gotten off rather easily on the Light Side. Draco was the only Slytherin who had died for the Light and Ron wanted to think about Harry and Malfoy having sex less than he wanted to think of his Parents together. "I support you Harry," he had said, and sniggered, "can't wait to see Old Malfoy's face when he hears." Harry had smiled.

The brunette could imagine the horror-struck expression that would cross the elder blonds face at the thought, and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as well. Unknown to everyone else, Dumbledore had already given Harry his diploma in advance, Harry had officially graduated the night he found out he was almost two months pregnant.

Dumbledore had been strangely silent when he was told and Harry had given the Headmaster no choice in the matter; either Harry graduated that night, or he never graduated but instead went back to the Muggle world. Dumbledore had agreed, the twinkle in his eyes dimming, and suggested Harry hurry up and tell Lucius. The 'before I do' was left unspoken, but Harry caught the threat.

Lucius wasn't going to the Graduation Ceremony, there was no one graduating that he would care to see. Harry knocked on his door and as the door was ripped open Harry took a deep breath. "I know you don't want to see me, I don't really want to see you either. But I did love Draco and this is important. I thought you might want to hear it from me rather than Dumbledore." He paused, "but I could be wrong. Well anyway I owe it to Draco to tell you myself."

Lucius snarled, and was about to shout at Harry, when the brunette spoke again. "On April 30th Draco and I had sex and for your information he was my first. I went to see Madame Pomfrey a few days ago, and as of tomorrow I will officially be two months pregnant. With Draco's child. Thought you might like to know." Harry babbled. When the words were out of his mouth, he turned on his heel and began walking down the corridor.

Lucius followed him, talking loudly. "You ignorant worthless piece of shit! How dare you come here and rub a grandchild in my face! My Son died, Potter! Even if that child was his-"

"The child IS his," Harry screamed his face flushed.

"Even IF the child is Draco's, you don't deserve it. You didn't deserve Draco. You are an evil, selfish, reckless idiotic boy and you got my Son killed!" Harry said nothing; he just looked into angry grey eyes and bit his lip to keep himself from crying. His hands were placed protectively over his stomach; he couldn't protect Draco but he would keep his child safe. "I wish you-" Lucius paused, whatever he was going to say abandoned. Instead he said, "You should be dead not Draco!"

Harry just smiled sadly, allowing one tear to slip from his eye and run down his face unchecked. He turned and walked away, hands balled at his side as he struggled to breath. "I wish it was me!" He whispered, just loud enough for Lucius to hear.

The blond man watched the love of his Son's life walk away, a child growing within him, but he made no move to follow. He wasn't sure he would be able to care for Harry without growing to hate him the more time he spent with him and without Draco. Harry never turned around, but if he had he would have noticed Lucius staring after him sadly, crystalline tears gliding eloquently down Lucius' high, pale cheeks as the man silently wept for him, for Draco and for himself.

_Just how much this hurts me  
Just how much this hurts me  
Just how much you…_

**XXX**

**THE END**

Well that is that, I'm still trying to do LOVE LIKE WINTER; if I ever get it done I'll let you know lol!

" Kiss me with kisses of thy mouth,

For thy love is better than wine…

Thou hast ravished my heart with one of thine eyes…

And the roof of thy mouth is like the best wine…

I am my beloved, and my beloved is mine…

Set me as a seal upon thine heart…

For love is strong as death. " - - I'm sure it's from the Bible.

REVIEW!! Please?

MUSIC VIDEO COMPANION TO THIS FICTION IS : http:// www . youtube . com / watch ? v nSxrJyCk8OI


End file.
